¿Dónde esta Prussia?
by Usasaurio
Summary: Gilbert cumple años y nadie sabe donde esta.


7:45 a.m le tomo unos 15 minutos más para abrir los ojos, no aguanto mas esa tonada ridícula predeterminada del celular ya le quitaba la poca tolerancia desde hace más de media hora, no dejaba de sonar y no tenía la intención de salirse de la cama.

Timbrazo por mas de 10 segundos.

¡Era el colmo, ese sonido era peor que un despertador y un Gis bajando por el pizarrón juntos!. La resaca era insoportable.

El celular dejo de sonar.

El Ingles se quitó las sabanas y busco su boxer por el suelo. Estaba toda su ropa menos su ropa interior. _"¿Qué rayos?" _dijo exasperado para sí mismo echo una mirada a la habitación era una especie de motel de paso; muy sencilla, por cierto.  
>Al final de una recorrida por el lugar lo encontró yacía al borde de la cama, revuelto entre la sabana y a punto de caer. No recordaba bien lo sucedido pero si sabía el porqué, aun mareado se acerco a tomar el celular. Miro la pantalla y esta estaba sin ninguna llamada perdida, ningún mensaje recibido. De nuevo el celular sonó, enojado giro su rostro con cara de "pistola" al tipo que yacía a su lado.<p>

—Si sabes que es tu estúpido teléfono ¿por qué demonios no lo apagas? — Le dijo casi gritando. Se supone que ese día era especial.

No recibió respuesta, se acercó y lo empezó a zangolotear

-_Hey responde cuando te ha…_ - dejo de reclamar y miro como respondía lo que debía de ser la llamada ganadora después de casi treinta perdidas. No puedo escuchar mas que susurros debajo de la sabana.  
>Volvió a recostarse en la cama, esta vez con el celular en mano.<p>

_"Por si las dudas"_ Pensó cerrando los ojos.

Arthur cerró los ojos y al instante los abrió de golpe maldiciendo en voz alta.  
>Bostezó. Genial, se le había escapado el sueño.<br>Aun así, se quedó acostado mirando al techo. Pasaron mas de diez minutos y seguía el Pruso hablando por teléfono, siendo víctima del aburrimiento, abrió su twitter desde su celular.

Y ahí estaba lo de siempre: los mensajes de Romano y sus maldiciones para Antonio, Ivan con mensajes raros sobre el dominio, la manía de Kiku de tomar fotos de los paisajes y una nueva sobre su gato que el Greco le había enviado…

Se tallo los ojos con los dedos y fue directo a sus menciones. Y si, también lo mismo de siempre, solo que esta vez, las menciones llegaban como rayo, más rápidas que otras veces muchas de estas preguntando donde se encontraba Prusia. Y otras la mayoría era proveniente de Francis, sabía que serían puras tonterías pero aun así se dio el lujo de leer unas cuantas: 

_thisisarthur Estamos esperando para ver cómo le desea feliz__  
><em>_cumpleaños a awesomeoresama_

_"Sigan esperando…" _Murmuró la vocecita en su cabeza, una pequeña pausa después – _QUE? Sabe de lo nuestro.. Ese estúpido francés_. Las mejillas le tomaron un tono carmín.

Actualizo las menciones. 

_No puedo creer que thisisarthur aun no ha hecho un Tweet sobre el__  
><em>_cumpleaños de Girlbert._

_"No lo haré"._

_thisisarthur podrías decirle feliz cumpleaños a Gilbert. Vamos, cariño.__  
><em>_Ponle Gilbert te amo._

_"¿Y porque tengo que ponerle eso?"_

_La única manera de que perdone a awesomeoresama por no tweetar es que este__con thisisarthur_

_"No pondrá nada"_

Una sonrisa se le dibujo en el rostro a Arthur.  
>Cerró los ojos y a tientas dejo caer sus brazos en la cama.<p>

— ¿Por qué justo ahora tengo que recibir tantas llamadas… Se que soy Awesome pero..? —Dijo una voz a su lado haciéndolo abrir los ojos.  
>—Apaga tu celular — Interrumpió. Miro como sacaba la cabeza de las sabanas<br>— Espero la llamada de Ludwig.

Arthur sonrió. Escabulléndose por debajo de las sabanas y logrando quedar arriba de su cuerpo, sintiendo como al instante en el que colocaba sus mulsos al lado de sus caderas el cuerpo que ahora estaba deja bajo de él se estremecía. Recorrió con sus manos su pecho y llego hasta su rostro para poder tomar sus mejillas y besar sus labios. —Apágalo — El Pruso al escuchar esto de inmediato lo apago.

—No es que alguien me haya obligado a hacerlo, pero… —Dio un suave beso sobre sus labios y sonrió— Feliz cumpleaños, Gilbert.

En su rostro se torno una enorme sonrisa y le devolvió el corto beso que antes Ojiverde le había entregado.

— ¿Así que este "secuestro de cumpleaños" durara mas horas? —Pregunto Gilbert alzando una ceja divertido.

El Ingles sonrió. 

« _¿Ahora ya sabemos dónde está Prussia?_ »


End file.
